Got your Back
by livelifetofull
Summary: This is what happens between Jack and Gabrielle after Jack hits Steve
1. Chapter 1

This story is to with what happened after Jack hit Steve.

Gabrielle sat in the office she shared with Frank and Zoe. She was not sure what had really occurred outside the ED, one minute her and Steve were having a argument and the next Jack had hit him, luckily Frank was there she thought as she swung her chair around to face her desk and start the rosters.

Suddenly Frank stormed in to their office wanting to know exactly what all that was as he couldn't get a straight explanation from Taylor or Quade.

"Would you like to tell me what in god's name that was about"

"I'm not entirely positive, I was trying to calm Steve down but he was adamant that Jack and I were an item, when I tried to walk away he grabbed Jack saw and came over to protect me but then I guess just snapped"

"Is that so well I wish my staff would leave their personal agenda's out of my ED"

"Yes Frank ill see to it that it doesn't happen again"

With that she grabbed the rosters and headed for the Tea Room.

To her surprise Jack was sitting there his head half way into the coffee mug. He looked up when he heard the door shut and gave her quick smile, she sat down at the opposite end of the table as she was not able to speak to him just yet. It was Jack who broke the silence.

"So do you like Italian?"

"Pardon"

"Italian, do you like it that's where I thought I should bring you to thank you"

"Em, Jack I don't really feel like going out tonight no offence its just I need to get the rosters done"

"I see well maybe we can just order in and I can help you with them"

"Alright that would be lovely ill c ya at home k"

As Jack left the room he wondered why he hit Steve, he knew it was wrong but he couldn't stand the way he threated Gabrielle, he hated the way in which he had grabbed her that look on her face should never be seen on someone with her nature but he knew she didn't agree with what he did and he decided to make it up to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 enjoy!!!

When Jack heard Gabrielle's car pull up into the driveway he popped a bottle of chilled red wine and poured it into the glasses.

As Gabrielle opened the door and entered her house she was met by the fragrance of something that did not smell like takeaway, she went straight into the kitchen to see exactly what was cooking. To her amazement there was Jack dishing up a wonderful meal for them which was clearly not dialled for.

"What have I done to deserve this" she asked with a delighted tone in her voice

"I just thought as your letting me stay here I wanted to show my appreciation and also I wanted to apologise"

"What for?"

"For hitting Steve I know I shouldn't have done it but…

"Look lets just eat before it gets cold"

She interrupted him for no apparent reason, she just felt if they talked about Steve, a lot of their history would come up and she hadn't talked to anyone really about it as she still had not got over what Steve had done to her.

After dinner they sat on the couch watching some lame film which they both weren't interested in, Jack looked over at Gabrielle, she was sitting with her hand under her head holding herself up, he wanted to say something comforting but he didn't know how to say it so he asked her something different.

"Shall we get started on those rosters"

"Oh yeh sugar it completly slipped my mind ill go get them"

"Would you like a top up"

"Yes please"

When she returned with the rosters Jack was sitting on the floor ready to go. She sat opposite him and handed him a bunch to do. They sat for around an hour in complete silence except for Jack asking if what he did with the rosters right, he could barely get more than a yes or no out of her and he was getting a bit tired of the cold shoulder from her.

"Is everything alright between us?"

She was a bit taken a back by the question but knew exactly what he meant by it.

"Of course we are why wouldn't we be"

"Well because I hit Steve, I know it wasn't my place to get involved but he had no right grabbing you as he did it just irritated me is all"

"I really don't need an explanation from you, to tell you the truth I was shocked at first but also glad because I wished someone would smack him one to put him back in his place"

"What do you mean by that?"

"It doesn't matter just things from my past"

"Come on Gabrielle elaborate, whats from your past"

"Steve is from my past, him and his whole controlling dominant ways all over again, I swear if he could, he would make me wear a sign saying property of 'Steve Taylor'"

"So you and him were an item"

"Try childhood sweethearts, we grew up together, we went out together but he broke us up in the end not me he was a coward, a drinker and a low life piece of scum which I fell in love with"

At this point she broke down into tears, Jack was astonished but slid over beside her and took her in his arms.

"Your okay I have you, just let it all out"

"I'm sorry Jack Im being such a baby I should be over him already"

"Now don't be silly its hard to get over someone you were in love with"

"Yes but he broke my heart"

"How?"

She sat there in his arms explaining to him how Steve would sometimes hit her when he was drunk but she would never let on that he did what he did to her as she had fears of loosing him. She also told him how he screwed her best friend and that she seen it with her own two eyes.

"Oh god Gabrielle I'm so sorry he sounds like a piece of work but why would you have fears of loosing him?"

"Because I didn't feel like anyone else would want me"

"Now thats just daft what man wouldn't want someone like you they would be out of their mind not to want you or need you"

"Jack thats sweet and all but you have to say that cause your my friend"

"No I'm serious it's true what man wouldn't want someone who is beautiful,kind, intelligent, caring and as sensitive as you"

He suddenly paused, as he realised he had this fantastic girl in his arms which he would do anything for so why was he so mad not to notice her before

"HELLO, EARTH TO JACK"

At that he looked up at her and suddenly he kissed her passionately, she pulled back from hm not certain why he tryed to kiss her.

"Wow hold on there Mr. what was that?"

"Em, well now a days they call it a kiss"

"So what a sympathy kiss?"

"No of course not I meant it Gabby I really did"

She was a bit scared this was Jack her colleague, her housemate, her friend but she thought to herself she actually liked the kiss and she would like to try it again. She looked up at him a gave him a cheeky grin.

"Can we try that kiss again when one of us are not caught off guard"

Jack nodded happily at her and moved in to kiss her again. He took her hands in his and put his lips against hers, she started to shake when he put his tongue into her mouth he could feel her tensing, he knew he had to make her more relaxed. He pushed her on to the carpet and got on top of her, he began kissing her neck and opening up her shirt. She wasn't sure what to do but she slowly brought her hands up his sirt and loved the feel of his toned abs and his ever beating heart. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled him down to her lips, she then moved or one of her hands down his pants it made him jump and knock over the glass of wine. Gabby burst out laughin, and Jack turned around to see the mess.

"Oh shit the rosters I'm so sorry Gabrielle oh Frank's gonna kill us"

"Its alright Jack I dont really bare to think about Frank at this moment of time I can only think of one man"

He looked down at her and knew exactly what she meant, he got up and pulled her up with him. He then lifted her up, she was a bit surprised but my liked the grasp of his hands around her waist. He carried her to her bedroom and closed the door behind them.

Chapter 3 will be up soon.


End file.
